He Came And Saved Her
by CodeNickTehNinja
Summary: 14 year old boy Nick is zapped into the gaming universe by one of his friend's crazy malfunctioning machines. And where does he end up? Why the Witch's House of course! With no memory of his previous life he gives himself a new name. Nick. He only remembers one thing, which is what happens in the Witch's House. He swears to protect Viola and make sure the switch never happens.
1. Chapter 1: I'm in a video game!

**A/N: Guys look, my Bleach fanfiction sucked. It's pretty obvious. That's why it's discontinued. But I promise this will make sense, not be too quick, and just not be idiotic and seem like a 2 year old wrote it. **

** *Chapter 1***

** I'm in a Video Game?!**

His name was Nick. He was 15 years old. There were a lot of things he abandoned upon his arrival in this world. One of those things was his old name. But that was not important. He lived with a girl named Viola now, and her father too.

This is how. And also, Viola and Nick… To put it one way, they were quite fond of eachother.

~Nick~

I woke up in the grass. I was unseen. What was my name? I couldn't remember. I saw a girl with blonde hair and emerald eyes. She was carrying a basket of food.

_She's pretty. _I thought. But I quickly dismissed it. Why was this all so familiar looking?

I decided to follow the girl down the path she was walking along. She was singing. _She has a beautiful voice._ I thought. "Not the time!" I muttered to myself. She walked and I dashed into some bushes for cover while continuing to follow her.

~Viola~

I noticed him a short time ago. In the trees. Following me. But why? What business did he have with me? Viola, the blonde daughter of a hunter. I decided to ignore him for now. I continued to walk toward Ellen's house.

*timeskip*

He was still following me. He stared up at Ellen's house. _I think he should know I've seen him. _I figured. So I said "Hello."

And then he fell out of the tree and hit his head.

He muttered something incoherent, then he widened his eyes as if he just realized something terrifying. I got creeped out. He stared at my face for a long time, until finally he let out an "AAAAAGHHHH!" and ran away screaming "SAY NO! SAY NO! SAY NO! THEN RUN OR SHE'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted. "What was that about?" I said aloud. Hmph. Then I turned around, opened the door, and walked in.

~Nick~

"NO! NO! NO!" I continually shouted. I was in the Witch's House! WHY?! WHO?! WHERE?! I ran through town. People looked at me like I was insane. I stumbled and fainted.

*flashback*

"And if I pull this lever, I can send you into any universe I want! Isn't that cool, _?"

"Yeah. It is."

"Let me demonstrate. I'll hook up my laptop, run the Witch's House… And…."

*ZAP*

"Uh oh! _! You're getting zapped into -"

*BOOM*

*End Flashback*

_That's how I got here? _I thought. I was awake. And I was staring straight into Viola's emerald eyes.

_DOH!_


	2. Chapter 2: He Stole Hers, She Stole His

**A/N: Guys... I'm writing from my phone today. It'll look a little weird. I just wanted to upload Te second chapter on the same day. My mind is still inspired. And metscatcher101 I'm fully aware of the grammar, but stories don't take grammar into effect. Anyway, on with the fic!**

***Chapter 2***  
**He Stole Her Heart, She Stole His**

~Nick~  
She stared curiously. At the same time, fearfully. Now she looks at me in neither way. But that story is for another time.

It was love at first sight. Her emerald orbs entrancing. I loved her blonde hair. Her sweet personality. It was worth dying to protect. "Father, he's awake!" she called. I saw a rather tall man, looking to be in his 40s, walking up to me. 'Seeing things for real and pixelated are two extremely different things' I thought.

"Hey." was all he said.

"Father, don't be so rude!" was how she responded.

I knew the girl I was staring at was worth protecting no matter what. 'I won't let that bitch get near you..' I swore to myself silently.

~Viola~  
It was love at first sight. I could finally get a good look at him. His eyes were green like the grass outside. How rare. His curly black hair was a key point that made him look so handsome. I knew he was nice. I felt I could trust him, even though he seemed a little insane. 'Hmph. When did I get this awkward?' I thought. And then I thought of the sick purple haired girl. 'I hope she's holding up well.' I thought.

~Ellen~  
It was almost laughable.

Ha!

She thought I was her friend?! She was severely wrong.

Though I did pity her. She would be trapped, forever feeling my pain...

No!

'She is a tool...' I repeated that to myself for a long time.

I will use her to survive. No mercy or pity.

**-HintLine-**  
**I fell from the dark.**

**A/N: I know how short it was. I just needed to make sure I got this out fast. And my brain burned out really fast. Apologies. -_-**


	3. Chapter 3: He Saved Her This Time

**A/N: Guys, I'm back! I don't own Witch's House! And I'm the only active author making a Witch's House fic as of now! I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY. **

***Chapter 3***

**He Saved Her This Time**

~Nick~

I woke up in the guest bed I had been sleeping in. I heard talking coming from outside. But I was tired. Still, it would be a good idea to listen. There might be some info on their thoughts about me.

"Daddy, I'm going to El-'s house." I heard a female voice say.

_Probably Viola._

"I don't know if you should go. It's getting pretty dark." said a deep voice.

_Obviously her dad._

"But she's my friend! I have to visit her! She's sick!"

_Oh. I already know what's gonna happen._

"HEY! LISTEN TO ME! I DON'T WANT YOU GOING THERE. IT'S DANGEROUS." he shouted.

I covered my ears with the pillow.

"murphmurphmurphmurph!" screamed Viola.

"mooe!" I could hear from her dad.

Then I heard the slamming of a door, and a sigh.

"Perhaps I'll send her a letter to apologize." I heard him say. Quietly and guiltily.

_Send her a letter? _I thought to myself.

_Wait, no! _I inwardly screamed as I realized what that meant. What day today was.

"NO!" I screamed.

"What?" he asked as he cracked open my door.

I instantly jumped out of the bed and sprinted past him out the door.

_I have to save Viola!_

"**THAT BITCH BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HER." **I heard. I never realized that voice was me. I sprinted down the path to the forest.

~Viola~

_Stupid dad! _I thought.

He didn't understand! She was sick! She needed me!

I kept on sprinting.

I grew tired, but I didn't care. I had to see her.

I heard footsteps behind me.

_You won't catch me!_

"Viola! Wait!" shouted a male voice. But it wasn't father's. It was that guy who was injured. He grabbed my arm. I tried to pull away, but he had any iron grip.

"Trust me, you don't want to go back there!" he shouted.

"What do you know? And HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" I asked rather loudly.

"I don't have time to explain that. I just don't want that witch to… to… to…" he stammered.

"TO WHAT?!"

"**TO MURDER YOU!" **he shouted in a possessed voice. It sounded tuned and amplified in a sinister way.

"Get away from me!" I shouted.

"DON'T DIE!" he shouted back.

I pulled away from him and ran.

I ran into her house and locked the door.

"Ellen?" I asked.

"Ellen are you there?" I said once more.

I walked up to her room. I did not expect what came next.

~Nick~

I was locked outside.

_Dammit no! _I felt suddenly, an overwhelming wave of anger course through me. My body felt tense. I punched the door and the lock broke. The whole door exploded into small chips of wood.

_How did I do that?_

No time to think. Only time to run.

I ran up the stairs. I followed her.

She didn't notice me.

I felt terrible.

She ran to _her _room. Before she could close the door, I grabbed it, and opened it. I managed to get in before Ellen was done speaking.

"—and then the switch will be complete, and for a day, I'll feel no pain." she said happily. Viola smiled at that. They still didn't notice me standing at the door. Just as Viola was about to grab her hand I ran over and shouted "NOOOO!"

I grabbed her and pulled her away.

"I said don't **die!" **I shouted, the dark voice returning to me.

She stared at me in complete terror. I realized what had just happened.

"I'm sorry… for scaring you…" I said as I calmed down.

"What do you want?" she asked fearfully.

"I want you not to die… Please…. Don't accept that witch. She's using you… Please… Don't die." I said. As I said that, I felt a huge pain in the back of my head, and then I couldn't hear anything, and I could see was darkness.

~Ellen~

He ruined everything!

I don't know how he knew…. Or why… I didn't know what he was… But… I had to stop him! But the damage had been done. Viola began to back away from me.

_I don't have her consent to use the spell! _I screamed in terror inwardly.

I had forced him down with my magic.

I repeated the spell.

"**Luminos, rectos." **

Nothing.

Too late.

No!

~Viola~

I didn't know what happened, al lI remembered was grabbing him. And running. And I heard an irritated shriek from Ellen.

_Could what he was saying be true?_

What a stupid question that was.

Of course it was true.

Or she wouldn't have tried to chase me.

But he woke up.

And he said **"You won't hurt her." **The next second I was covered in blood.

And that was all I could remember.

**-HintLine-**

**Looking for someone to love**

**A/N: So yeah. That was that. The new chapter. I hope you enjoyed! This story will last long yes. Very much adventure and a little horror along the way. Emphasis on little horror. So, see you next time. **


	4. Chapter 4: If Not For Me, Then For You

**A/N: So guys, I'm back. Heh heh. I update daily but I get no reviews. :( I only have the one from metscatcher101. :( **

**I'd be very happy if someone took the time to look at Witch's House for once... And review all the excellent stories there. All of them have few reviews.**

***Chapter 4***

**If Not For Me, Then For You**

~Third POV~

He was disappointed in himself, and curious.

She was curious too, and afraid.

And that was quite a problem.

~Nick~

"What are you?" she asked me. I was terrified of myself. And I knew so was she. We were in the woods, and she had just woken up. She had pushed me away and asked that question.

"I'm just human. Like you..." I said.

It was obvious she didn't believe that.

***Flashback***

_She watched me. I couldn't control what I was doing. A bolt of fire had shot from my hands, and then it hit the little Black Cat as it's fur burned. And then it was dead. 'Or perhaps the demon went to get a new body' I thought. And then I laughed maniacally. _

_I had put a deep cut in Ellen's arm and she cried out in pain. I had a bloody knife in my hand. I didn't even know where it came from. _

_I watched her run. The dark tune finally leaving me. _

**_"Wha..._**_ what?" _

***End Flashback***

****"I... just wanted to protect you..."

"I don't want any part of what you just did! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! STAY AWAY!" she cried.

"You're covered in blood..." I said.

She asked me a question that left me sick to my stomach.

"Who said it was mine?" She had tears in her eyes and a terrified look in her eyes.

"Just let me explain who I am, and what I can remember. Then you'll understand." I said.

***timeskip***

"I see..."

I stared at the blonde. _Is she still afraid of me?_

~Viola~

_He came to save me... _I kept on repeating that in my head. It was hard to comprehend. So, he's from another dimension. He knows what will happen, and he wants to stop it? Ellen is evil? I didn't understand at the time!

"Can we just go home?" I asked.

He nodded, and we headed back to my house.

~Demon~

Where could he have gotten that power? I wondered that. That was demon magic. No human can use it of free will. They must make a pact with a demon, and become a witch, or a warlock. But that _boy_ managed to do it. He used magic. Alone. With no demon.

Curious. Most curious.

~Nick~

"Your dad isn't home..."

"I wonder why?"

"I don't know. He was only supposed to look for you if it became late. The sun is still high in the sky right now." I pointed out.

"I never got the chance to ask y'know..." she said.

"Huh?"

"What's your name?"

Well that was a hard one. I didn't expect her to ask me that out of the blue. In the end of course I'd forgotten that. What was my name? Or maybe I should give myself a new one. How about...

_Nick._

And I said just that.

"That name isn't too bad..." she said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I said. "Exactly what it sounds like. It's okay."

_Dammit!_

~Viola~

We waited for a few hours. Feeling lonely. Sitting outside. We just sat and watched. We waited for my father to return.

"So what's it like?" I ask.

"Hm? What's what like?" he says.

"Your dimension."

"Just like this one. My dimension is the same as yours, except no magic."

If that was true, how come he could use magic? But then again, he already explained he didn't know, 'nor were there any appearances from that "Dark Nick" (as I called it) in the past.

It was starting to get cold, so I shivered. I was about to get up to go inside, but then he handed me his jacket. Thin, but it was definitely better than nothing. Now he was just wearing his black T-shirt, but he didn't appear cold at all.

"What can you tell me about your family?"

The moment I asked that, he seemed to be very startled.

"What is it?" I asked.

I saw a lone tear fall down his cheek.

**-HintLine-**

**No-one can hear me now**

**A/N: Just to bridge the gap in between Chapter 3 and 5. 5 will be here by tomorrow or tonight. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: He Remembers Nothing

**A/N: Finally a couple more reviews! But I'm kinda sad I got three authors reviewing me…. I wish there were more… **

**Anyway, here is the update!**

***Chapter 5***

**He Remembers Nothing**

~Nick~

I don't remember my family. I still don't. After all this time. There's no way for me to go back home now, and there's nothing for me to go back to. I don't remember. That's that.

When she asked me about them, a single tear fell. The only thing I could remember were the happenings of this game, possibly because of the familiar surroundings of where I began. Then there's how I got here. But I don't remember my old name, or any of my old friends.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

I remain silent.

"Um… Hello? Earth to Nick?"

_There's nothing I can remember about them. It makes me feel so depressed. But I can't show that. But, she can probably tell. _I think.

"I don't remember!" I shouted. She looked at me frightened by it. My expression turned apologetic. Scaring her was a serious problem to me. It felt worse than when she was hurt, when she was scared, she knew she didn't want it. She felt the pain, and it was sad.

"I-I'm sorry." she said.

"Don't be."

~Viola's Dad~

I couldn't see, or hear, or taste, or smell anything. I was just floating through darkness. I didn't know what hit me. I was just going out for a breath of fresh air, next thing I know I'm in… in this giant blob of nothingness! It was traumatizing. No way to feel anything.

~Viola~

I felt bad for him. He was sad. He couldn't even remember his own family. He couldn't remember his friends or his old life. Not even any details. All he remembers is how he got here. That's just so sad. If it happened to me I would have been devastated.

***timeskip***

Ever since I'd asked him that question he had remained completely silent. He'd only ever respond to the occasional Yes or No question. He usually responded with no.

"Are you hungry?"

"No"

"Are you cold?"

"No"

"Are you okay?"

"No…"

Sad. And weird.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Kind of"

"Well, can you tell me what you remember?" I asked.

"No. All I can even remember about my life is waking up and seeing you walk to that **witch house." **he replied.

I got a little scared when his voice turned into that dark creepy _thing _again.

"Sorry, almost lost control there." Whew, good. He was normal.

At this point I realized something.

His determination to protect me seemed to be very great. Even though he had done scary things at Ellen's house, he seemed to only do it so he could protect me.

I felt really bad now, it was like his only purpose was to keep me alive, because he couldn't remember anything else. So, I decided, well… what could possibly go wrong? Maybe, just maybe, he had… feelings for me?

No. That was random. Very random. EXTREMELY random. But then I thought… _'Would it hurt to try?'_

And then I leaned in and kissed him.

**-HintLine-**

**As I help her run, from your dark.**

**A/N: So yeah, done. Look, I know that it was requested to put more words in a chapter, but dude, I have a LIFE. So I apologize if my chapters are not long enough for you. But I have a life to attend to. So yeah. **

**And by the way, the HintLines are very important. When the story is done, put all the hintlines together and sing them as a song in the tune of FRIEND. Look for the song sung by TiaTries2Sing, where she sings the song FRIEND, and adds Viola's point of view, and well, okay, so I'm thinking why not add my OC's point of view to the song? So yeah. lol. Bye**


	6. Chapter 6: He Saved Her, By Saving Him

**A/N: I finally updated. I've been busy lately is all. Anyway, it's finally time for the fanfiction! Let's see exactly why it is that Viola randomly thought kissing Nick was a good idea, AND how he reacts! This will be awkward, cause romance is not my type of thing. I'm in it for the violence. (Looks down shamefully, but then looks up with devil smirk) On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Witch House, Fummy does. I didn't put a disclaimer in the last chapters but still, I OWN NOTHING! (Except Nick)**

**Chapter 6**

**He Saved Her, By Saving Him**

****~Nick~

I was EXTREMELY distressed. What just happened? Once second we're having a sad depressing talk, next we're making out on the porch. I mean, seriously? What? What? WWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAT?!

I just decided to enjoy the moment though. Not like anything important was gonna come up.

But then she pulled away, and asked me a question that put both of us into a panic.

"Where's my dad?"

"DOH!"

***timeskip***

We sprinted through the woods, both of us split up and ran in different directions. I was reluctant to let her away from my sight, but I decided she would be fine. It's not like the cat or Ellen would leave the house. Right?

"Dad?! Dad?!" she screamed.

'_What am I supposed to shout out to him?'_

"Uh… Hey! Can anyone hear me?! Is anyone there?!"

Someone grabbed me by the neck and pulled me into a bush.

He was a mysterious figure. I fought back pretty well. I got out of the bush.

"Alright asshole, you have five seconds to show yourself before I bust your face through your head!" I said rather calmly.

He put up his hands and got out of the bush.

"Oh dear god…" I said. _'I'm gonna be sick!'_

~Viola~

'_Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?' _ I kept shouting that to myself in my head. I needed to find him. It wasn't normal for him to be late.

The time we spent on that porch had been at least a full 4 hours. He would never do that. He would have left a note.

I ran and ran to try to find him. But then, I heard Nick's voice scream an

"Oh god, what the hell?!"

I immediately ran towards his voice.

***timeskip***

I finally got over to Nick, and what I found was sickening. I found Nick, his back against a tree, with the disfigured thing that was once my father clutching his neck. My father's face was twisted into a form so that it was spiraling towards the two black holes that were once his nostrils. His hands were like fingered lobster claws, and he had 4 legs. Each one extremely thin, as if his original two had each been split in half.

"UAAGGGHHH…." he, no, _it, _wailed. It was about to bite Nick's face off. I let out a high pitched "NOOO!" and it stopped to look at me. Before charging at me. I ran.

I saw Nick, lying by the tree, unconscious. A few tears were in my eyes as I ran, and left him there.

~Viola's Dad~

***timebackflip***

The darkness started to disappear, in it's place was the trees of the night. I could remember being in my home, writing a letter of apology to Viola. Then, a voice had came from nowhere, and said "You're daughter is lucky to have a father like you. Too bad she'll never see you the same way again."

Then it was the darkness, and then I was there.

I felt weird, and then I felt pain course through my whole body. It was terrible. And then I started to mutate, I noticed my hands first. They started to become claws, and the pain was unbearable. I blacked out right then.

~Nick~

***PresentTime***

I woke up with a pain in my head.

'_Doesn't matter. What happened? Where's Viola? I need to find her now!'_

~Viola~

I ran and ran, but then I was backed into a large rock. The monster that was once my father bounded towards me. I waited for the painful death that would come, but it never did.

"UUAAAAAGGHHHHHH!" I heard it scream.

I opened my eyes.

Nick was standing there. He had stabbed a thick but sharp branch straight through my father's chest.

Blood splattered everywhere.

His eyes were black with light purple pupils.

"**Ignitis"**

And then fire. Fire everywhere. He had lit my father on fire. The body burned and burned until it was ash. This was not Nick.

His eyes went back to normal.

And I cried.

I knew what that thing was.

It was like the cat as he described it. The cat, it's pupils turned black, and it's gold eyes began to highlight when it attacked. I suddenly understood. That was not Nick, the dark voice was a demon.

He dropped to his knees. He kept on repeating, "What have I done? What have I done?" And that was how it stayed for a long time.

**-HintLine-**

**Please let her leave**

**A/N: So yeah. Here it is. 800 words. By the request of you Jack. XD I'm tired, so bye. **


	7. Chapter 7: She Lit The Fire

**A/N: I have an announcement to make! This story will become deeper after it ends. You will understand how at that time. But for now, I'll just say, there's going to be at least 5 sequels to this. :D **

**Chapter 7**

**She Lit The Fire**

~Viola~

She sobbed quietly as she mourned her father's death. She still remembered how that twisted face stared at her before it burned to ash.

She didn't blame _him _for it though. For two reasons. Because she couldn't, and because she knew that the one who killed her father technically wasn't him.

'_His instincts were to protect me, and the demon inside him followed up on that.' _I thought.

I heard footsteps as I sat there at the kitchen table. He walked over to me, and groveled at my feet. I was saddened by that. I couldn't count how many times he had apologized, and when I told him that it wasn't his fault, he looked up, gave me a blank expression, got up, and walked away. I heard him quietly mutter "It's all my fault." And he started to keep repeating it as it slurred. "It'sallmyfaultit'sallmyfaultit'sallmyfaultit'sall myfault" and he said it in such a depressed tone.

'_Last time, this worked.' _

I ran up to him and gripped his shoulders. He turned around and I kissed him. Again.

He pulled away. "No"

"What do you mean no?"

"Are you seriously telling me you would still do that after what_ I _did?"

"Yes, I would. What will it take to make you understand?"

"Well, if you want me to understand…" he said.

He pinned me against the wall.

"Don't stop me."

~Ellen~

"Ow! You stupid cat! You didn't tell me regeneration spells would hurt so much!" I shouted. I was trying to heal the cut on my hand. And it _hurt._

"**Well the point, **_**my faithful witch, **_**is to learn how to instantly heal yourself in battle, and I would advise you learn some offensive spells as well. Remember when we observed the girl's father and how he was defeated. That boy knew a few combat spells. Though basic, deadly. For example, 'Ligto'." **And that stupid cat's paw burst with light as a bolt of lightning shot out of it and flew into the wall, blowing it to bits.

"**That was merely an elementary spell. You will have much to learn. Starting with that." **

I glared daggers at him. The demon cat gave a human smile. _'God, I hate that cat.'_

~Viola~

"Well, that was… fun." I slurred. I was in a daze. I had a weird grin on my face, and I looked across from myself to see Nick in a similar state.

~Nick~

Well, that worked out nicely. I don't know how, but it did. And to all you pervs out there, no nothing too much happened.

….

…

…

Or did something a bit much happen?

Meh.

~?~

I watched them. "I finally found you. I just have to work on pulling you out now…. Right, Danny?"

I continued to watch the two figures through my computer screen before going back to my wrench, and giant supercomputer like laser. _'You'll be out in no time.'_

**A/N in the Middle! : I normally would end the chapter here, but considering that it's only been 571* words so far, well how about no. I mean seriously. I can't do that to you guys. Back to the story*! **

~Nick~

We were just talking, some things happy, and some sad. We finally hit back to the sad topic of Viola's dad. It pained both of us to talk about him. (Her obviously because he's her dad and only got kidnapped because she ran away, and me because… I killed him) but this lead to a topic of the house. And with the topic of the house came the topic of the house's _library. _

And it was then that my mind managed to click.

"LIBRARY!"

"Huh?" she said. She was clearly confused.

"If we go back to the house… And find the library, then maybe we can find a book on restoration and healing."

"But wouldn't we need some re—"

Before she could finish her sentence, I pulled out of my pocket a little bit of dark powder.

"Creepy, but I couldn't love you more right now!" she shouted.

Of course, when we arrived at the house, we started having second thoughts. But both of us went in thinking one thing.

'_For him'_

**-HintLine-**

**You can keep me to stay.**

**A/N: And there it is! 772* words! Done! I done diggity did it! Yes! So, how was it? Review plzzzzzzzzzz…..***


	8. Chapter 8: She Wishes He Didn't Do This

**A/N: I like to update often, for the sake of the fact that people like fast updating stories, and I've got lots of time since it's summer vacation! Still kinda depressed that I blew my finals… Anyway…**

**Chapter 8**

**She Wishes He Didn't Do This**

~Nick~

"CRRRAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The second me and Viola stepped in the house the room went dark, and we were in a long hallway. And behind us? Oh nothing, just A FRIKKIN' GIANT TEDDY BEAR ARMY! EACH OF THEM HAD _**FANGS, AND FRIKKIN' DEATH GLARES COMPLETE WITH ANVILS ON THEIR BUTTS! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!**_

Anywho, we were running. She was screaming.

And well…

"DDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

'_What was that spell that burned Viola's dad? Um Ignorance…. Ignat… Now I'm just guessing… Ignofringe…'_

"**IGNITIS!"**

A ball of fire appeared in my hand, I threw it at the bears. One burned. It fell and disappeared into ash. The rest backed away, as the floor started to burn.

The dark power flowed through me, but this time, I was in control.

"Wh-what?"

"You used… magic?" Viola asked.

"Yeah… I think I did… Without the demon!"

"Wow!" she exclaimed. I felt a little heat on my face.

'_Ahhh crap. She's not gonna let this go, is she?' _I thought as she noticed my blush and smirked a childish smirk.

"Ehm… Ugh… Let's just go!"

~Ellen~

I watched him through my mirror. I watched him use a spell that burned by bears and my beautiful floor.

'_Urgh… I really hate that guy…'_

"**I'd suggest you learn how to do that yourself, Ellen, my faithful witch."**

"Oh shut up you demonic black furball!"

~Viola~

At first, I wished we hadn't done this, but then I realized that it was the only chance I had to save my father. And I was more assured that it would be fine when I saw Nick in control of his magic. In control of the demon. Still, it puzzled me how he had done it. He didn't seem to even know himself. I asked him about it later, but he just said "Hmm? I dunno. I just tried to use the spell, and it happened to work out great."

What?

~Nick~

"This room seems to be less of a trap and more of a puzzle." I said.

She nodded her head in agreement. Then we read the note. It read 'THE KEY TO THE DOOR FROM THE LION'S ROAR'

"Um… What?" she said rather confused.

"I think it has something to do with that lion statue in the corner." I suggested.

Another note was on the lion's back.

It read 'YOU SCREAM AND LAUGH IN A FEATHER BATH, BECAUSE IT EITHER TICKLES OR IT PRICKLES.'

"Hmm… A feather?"

"Nick, I think I saw a feather in the hallway. It was next to a small bookshelf."

"Alright, let's go!" I said.

We walked outside towards the shelf. There were feathers everywhere. Each one was coloured differently. On the shelf was a sparkling book. I picked it up and read it. It was titled 'Crow Studies'

It read 'The feathers of a crow seem to tickle people more than the feathers of any other bird. This would seem to apply to animals as well. This theory has been tested before.'

I looked back to the feathers. There was a green feather, a white feather, a black feather, a grey feather, and a red feather.

"Let's take the black one. It was talking about crows, right?" I said.

Viola gave me a scared look, and then asked "Are you sure? It could be a trap…"

"Don't be silly," I said to assure her. "The house will only give hints that are true."

I then grabbed the black feather and guided her back to the room.

Just before the floor above us collapsed onto where we were just standing, destroying all the other feathers, and leaving in their place, levers that would have probably set off traps. The only place with no lever was the one where the crow feather had been.

"Of course…" she muttered.

We entered the room and I placed the feather next to the lion.

"Are you sure you're doing it right?" she asked.

"Of course I am!" I said.

"It was talking about tickling, so maybe we should tickle the lion," she suggested. I sighed.

"Go ahead,"

She tickled the lion with the feather, and it came to LIFE, and moved out of the way for us. This revealed a hole with a rusted iron ladder underneath.

"Oh…" I said.

We climbed down the ladder.

~Black Cat~

'_**Very good…' **_**I thought. It seemed that those two were quite a team. It seemed without the other, they wouldn't be able to complete any puzzle. **

'_**Hmm… Of course! I need to separate them…!' **_

"**Ellen, my faithful witch?" I said politely. (Ugh)**

"What is it cat?!" **she shouted at me, rather annoyed.**

"_**Perhaps, my faithful witch, **_**we could split them apart in order to stop them from moving forward. They only seem to be effective together…" **

"Oh shut up cat! I call the shots. You're the demon who I made the pact with, not the other way around. You gave ME control of the house, YOU don't get it!" **she shouted again. **

'_**This will not end well for her.'**_

**A/N: There we go! 907* words! Now then, time to rest, eat my dinner, and get away from this computer! PLEASE.***


	9. Chapter 9: Spellbound

**A/N: I'm not dead. I just waited for someone to review my latest chapter which no one did. By I decided to update. **

**Chapter 9**

**Spellbound**

~Demon~

**It seemed the boy and his little girlfriend were getting through each trap that my supposedly **_**faithful **_**witch threw at them. Faithful? More like retarded. In events which required primal instinct, she seemed to do quite well. But in this event, in which **_**actual logic **_**was required, she failed miserably. **

'_**If I had that boy as my warlock, then perhaps I would be happier.'**_

**I knew that Ellen would not separate them, even though my suggestion was a logical one and it was obvious that without each other they'd be lost. **

**So I went behind her back and cast a spell to drive them apart.**

"**Separa" I muttered quietly. **

"What?" asked Ellen.

"**Nothing, Ellen."**

~Nick~

We had just run away from a giant frog-snake thingy, that was trying to eat us. Thankfully, there had been a door. Viola had found the key earlier on while exploring. If not for her, we'd be a delicious reptilian happy meal.

We kept on running, but then she fell onto her knees.

"Viola, are you okay?"

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

Then I felt the same terrible pain in my head.

"Auuuuggh!"

Then it stopped.

I looked over to Viola.

"Are you oka-"

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Um, what do you mean? It's me! Nick!"

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Viola stop that."

"H-how do you know my name?!" she shrieked. Then she ran in the opposite direction.

"Viol—" but I fell through the floor.

~Viola~

'_Who was that guy? He seemed familiar, but Dad always said not to trust every random person you see…' _I thought. I had no clue who Nick was.

The work of magic is powerful.

I just kept on running. Every door seemed to open for me, but I didn't even notice.

I needed to get home to Dad. _'Wait! I have to see Ellen! Make sure she's okay!'_

I turned around and ran in a different direction _again. _

~Ellen~

I watched through the mirror.

'_Why is she heading towards my room?'_

"Did you do something you retarded furball?"

"**Why yes. Since you didn't want to do it yourself, I used my magic to erase their memories of each other. It seems that it was only one-sided. That boy seems to have a resistance to my magic somewhat, but it doesn't matter. She will agree again, and this time he can't stop her. She won't even know who he is."**

"I'll trust your judgement just this once cat,"

~?~

I watched through the large computer monitor.

'_Danny…. Um… Erm… What do I do? COME ON, YOU PUT HIM IN THERE, GOTTA GET HIM OUT! THE EVENTS OF THE WITCH'S HOUSE ARE ALLOWED TO TAKE PLACE DUDE. IT'S A GAME…. HE NEEDS OUT NOW.'_

I immediately typed on my keyboard. Several images popped up on several monitors on the machine.

I clicked my folder with all my games and ran the Witch's House.

'_I got you into this mess Danny. I'm gonna be the one to get you out.'_

But I had to stay to control the machine. So what I did, was code an entity into the game, and blast it in.

'_Danny….'_

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I'll try to make it 800 words next time. I just had a serious piece of Writer's Block. Anyway, I'm sure I left it on quite the cliffhanger. Who is this mysterious person? Nick's name is Danny?! How will this all end? Well find out by reading. The story will probably last up until 15 chapters. It's a promise. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Spellbound Part 2

**A/N: Welp. Two updates. One for each story. I just figured I had to do this cause I have a few follows and favs on this story so here it is! HCASH Chapter 10. AND IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, CHECK OUT MY MINECRAFT STORY. WRECKORDS OF MINECRAFTIA.**

**Chapter 10**

**Spellbound Part 2**

~Nick~

'_No no no no… Please no! Viola no!' _I thought as I woke up. I calmed down for a bit. Panicking would not help me. I examined my surroundings. I was in a small room. I was chained to the wall.

A figure of a girl I did not recognize appeared. Though, she seemed oddly familiar.

~?~

'_Sorry Danny, but I have to test you before I set you free. I'll code this in to my entity.'_

~Nick~

I just watched the girl. What did she want? Why was she here?

"Um…. Hi," I said.

"Hello," she said. She said it like some sort of program or something. _'Odd,'_

"Um… Can you help me out of here?" I asked.

"I'll have to ask you something first," she said with some human tone this time.

She began to speak again, and asked me "If you remembered someone, someone who you loved very much, romantically, would you give up the person you loved _now, _for her?"

Now, this was oddly specific, creepy, and odd, and I didn't even realize any of this, nor did I realize what it was implying.

"Well… I don't know. I wouldn't want to abandon either of them. I'd love them both too much," I said.

The girl gave me a sad smile. "That's enough for me," Then she disappeared, and my chains were unlocked.

~Viola~

'_Just for a day?' _I thought. If it was only for a day, I would probably be able to bear the pain.

'_Could I really?' _I thought to myself.

I grabbed her hand and held it firmly.

"Alright, cast the spell, friend," I said with a great bright smile.

"**Luminos, rectos," **

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! WWWHEEEEEOOOWWWWW! SHORT CHAPTER! WHEEEOOOWWWWWW! Anyway, out of the insanity, sorry for the short chapter, but I just updated my Minecraft story, Wreckords of Minecraftia, so I cut this thing into a 3****rd**** of my usual chapter sizes. Sorry, but I can't write about two stories at once. The plots get mixed up y'know? **

**~Nick**


	11. Chapter X - Notification

**Hey guys, CodeNickTehNinja. **

**I know I left you guys hanging on a bit of a cliffy last chapter. That's actually the end of the story. BUT. Look out for the sequel. I'll hopefully have it out by next week, and if not, PM me and tell me to write it! :3**

**Thanks,**

**CodeNickTehNinja**

**PS: Thanks for all the support from Diamondzcraft, couldn't have finished this without ya. :D**


End file.
